Angels
by Princess Meerkat
Summary: I got an idea from the song "Angels Among Us.' This is also my tribute to Severus Snape. Harry gets a visit from a being who claims to be Snape's goddaughter. He begins to se things differently. Don't like, don't read. I love reviews and No Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in front of his parent's headstone, weeping. Hermione conjured up a wreath of Christmas roses. Harry gingerly laid them on the grave. A bright white light interrupted their thoughts.

"Whoa, you got tall" it said.

"Show yourself" Harry demanded.

"Alright, fine, don't get your pants in a wad" the light said, as it drew nearer and began to actually have some form.

"Ron, this isn't funny" Harry said, through gritted teeth.

"The Weasley boy? Merlin, no! This is Audrey Figg" the voice was a lot clearer now, it sounded girlish. They could make out two arms now.

"Audrey Figg? You aren't by any chance related to Arabella Figg, are you?" asked Harry.

"She was my sister"

"Was? Don't you mean is?" Hermione asked.

"No, was, as in a past life."

"So you're a ghost' Harry said.

"Ghosts are transparent, smart bloke" she said.

"That's an angel" Hermione whispered, in awe "They only come when they want deliver messages."

The angel was close enough to see now. She had pale blue eyes, brown, short hair, with bangs, and wearing a gold embroidered white robe.

"What is your message?" asked Harry.

"It doesn't all have to end like this, millions dead, homes destroyed" Audrey said.

"What do you mean?"asked Harry.

"All you have to do is give me the locket" she said.

"Why would we give you the locket?" asked Hermione.

"I want to do what must be done" Audrey said.

Harry wordlessly handed her the locket, with its serpentine S.

Audrey's form flickered, from touching something that contained great evil. With a pop, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, two chapters in one day... it must be luck.**

Scene Two

The green eyes met the black. Snape took a final, wheezy breath. Audrey appeared next to him. She smiled at the crumpled, once living form, as tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She clasped his hands.

"Take it" Snape had whispered, as he let loose the silvery wisp of memory.

Audrey wiped away a single tear and whispered "Come, let it be ended."

She pulled the locket out, and stomped on it repeatedly. The evil locket, being touched by a being so good, exploded.

"Wait a second, how do you know him?"Harry asked.

"Severus is my godfather" she said, through tears of joy. She held Snape's hand, and Harry watched as Snape's spirit was lifted away, like a single wisp of smoke.

She left behind another vial of memories. Harry had two memories to look at.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I finished it!**

Harry poured the memories Audrey gave him into Dumbledore's old pensieve. He plunged his head in, then saw a much younger Snape being harassed by his father, and Sirius. Later, there was Snape, cutting his own arm, with tears brimming in his eyes.

Later, there he was, on the train because it was Christmas. When he finally got to King's Cross, there was a maybe six year old Audrey.

"What's it like at Hogwarts, Uncle Sev?" she asked.

Snape looked into her wide, blue eyes. "You don't want to know, trust me"

She nodded carefully.

The memory switched again. An eleven year-old Audrey standing on platform 9 3/4 being patted on the shoulders, as a trunk was hoisted onto the train. She got on the train, in a compartment, all alone. During the whole ride, no one cared to join her.

She got to Hogwarts. Harry heard the word "Slytherin!" as Audrey sat on the stool. Later, there she was, sitting on a bed with green drapes, writing a letter. No one cared to be her friend.

The memory switched. There was the same eleven year old Audrey, sitting next to a 21 year old Snape. They were on a park bench, Audrey was chucking pieces of bread at ducks while muttering "Stupid Leanne Wolf" through gritted teeth.

The scene switched again. Same Audrey running in terror, from a hooded figure. Lots of green light hit her, and she crumpled to the ground.

Harry looked at Snape's memories. There was one of the older Snape, tearing the photo in two and keeping Lily's half. Another memory showed that same Snape, sitting a green armchair, looking at a moving photograph of the girl, wearing jeans and a green shirt, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, smiling and waving at an unseen person.

That memory didn't seem too long ago. Harry watched all Snape's moments. Dealing with all that grief, he had to be one of the bravest men Harry ever knew. No wonder Snape always seemed so biter. He had all these feelings bottled up inside him

**I love reviews like Remus loves chocolate! There's a difference between hatefulness and constructiveness!**


End file.
